Changes
by AbandonAllShipsLover
Summary: hey guys! this is my first fanfic so please r&r even if you don't like it! XD Chlerek eventually, new people, new relationships, new complications...
1. Chapters 1,2,3 and 4

**hey guys its my first fanfic so i'm basically just testing the waters and seeing if my stories will be worth reading soooo... R&R please!**

**the gang is at the safe house,things have finally calmed down...not! drama, drama, and more drama! who will Chloe choose? P.S. I put the forst 4 chapters in this section sooo yaa sorry, please R&R!**

Chapter 1 (Chloe's POV)

I sat alone in my room listening to my iPod, and basically just thinking. Thinking about the past few weeks of my life. About the people I have come to meet. Simon, Tori, and Derek.

Over the past weeks, Tori and I have built up an understanding towards each other. We still weren't absolute BFFs but she wasn't trying to smash my head in with bricks anymore, so that was good enough for me.

Simon had been getting closer to me each day, he would hold my hand, put his arm around me, and even _kiss_ my hand from time-to-time. It always made me embrassed, especially infront of the others, and I would pull away from him. I don't know why but deep down it just felt...wrong, I guess? Like he shouldn't be the one doing that kind of stuff to me...

And then there was Derek. Ah yes, Derek. Now these days, Derek was actually nicer to me. If I tripped or stumbled, he would always help me up and ask if I was okay, even chuckle alittle now and then. He smiled more, and laughed and joked around with me sometimes. I feel more comfortable around him now, and I feel like I can talk to him about my problems without having him make me feel stupid. He had really changed... and I like it.

I was shook from my thoughts when I heard a knock on my door. I turned the volume down on my iPod. "Come in," I called.

The door opened to reveal Derek, dressed in jeans and loose black t-shirt. When I looked up at him, he gave me a small, shy smile, then looked down at his feet. I could have sworn I saw him blush.

"I, uh, wanted to see what you were up to," he said, "Are you busy?"

I shook my head and wiggled my iPod to show him that I wasn't doing much. He just nodded and looked at the floor again. I motioned for him to come over and sit beside me. He hesitated, but only for a second, then came and joined me.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Well Simon and Andrew are outside preparing a bonfire for tonight, Tori is in the library reading so I thought I'd come and find you." He looked down at his folded hands on his lap. "I wanted to ask you something..." His voice trailed off.

I sat up and pulled my headphones off my head. "Okay, proceed," I giggled.

He smiled but wouldn't look me in the eye. Was he embrassed? He couldn't be, he was _Derek_. After a few more seconds, he continued.

"I, um, wanted to know if, uh, m-maybe you would want to, uh, go get some ice cream after dinner with me..." his face was totally red, and he kept stuttering his words.

Derek never stuttered, that was my thing. It took me a few moments to answer. I was shocked, I mean, did he mean like on a date? Or just as friends? This was a big step from how he normally treats me. I decided that I needed to answer soon because he was starting to look very...dissapointed? Huh...

I answered in a voice so low it was almost a whisper,

"Like...on a d-date?" Damn my stuttered! It showed just how much I was embrassed.

He still wouldn't look at me. "W-well, I-I guess you could put it like that, yeah...like a date," he said the last part so low I almost didn't catch it. He started to open his mouth, probably ready to change his mind when I didn't answer for a while. I was still getting over the fact that _Derek_ asked_ me_ on a _date!_

He started to get up, he looked upset, "On second thought, maybe not-" I quickly cut him offf.

"No! No, I'd love to," I exclaimed, making me blush harder. His expression from my reaction automatically changed from dissapointed to excited, releaved, and super embrassed, again.

"Oh, well, o-okay then, I, uh, I guess I will come get you after dinner and we'll go," he said.

"Yeah, I-I guess I'll see you then," I replyed stupidly.

He just nodded and got up to leave. Before he closed the door, he turned around and smiled at me. I smiled back, looked down and blushed. The door closed.

I just sat there for a few minutes, thinking about what just happened. This had answered an unasked question that I had thought about from time-to-time. Derek liked me. More than a friend. This sent chills all through my body and gave me butterflies in my tummy. Was this a sigh that I liked him back? But I should like Simon, right? I didn't even know anymore.

Chapter 2

After just sitting in my room like a loner, it hit me. This would be my very first date. _Ever_. Whenever I pictured my first date I always imagined having my hair and makeup all nicely done and to have myself act totally confident and calm. But right now, I had none of those things. But wait...I just might have the first two.

I hoped off my bed, iPod in hand, and ran out of my room, trying to remember which room was the library. About 5 minutes later of running around like a idiot, I found the library and Tori, lying on one of the couchs, deep into her book.

"Tori!" I practically shouted her name. She jumped so high she fell off the couch. She looked around for the source of the noise then rested her eyes on me.

"Chloe, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" she complained. "Now, what is so important that you had to interrupt me in my quiet time?"

"I'm about to go on my very first date with Derek and I'm really nervous and I have no idea what to do so I need you to help me with my boy problems so I can enjoy this night and not look like a total moron infront of him because I kinda really like him and I think he likes me but I don't know what to do! Help me, your my only hope!" I said grabbing hold of her shoulders and shaking her.

But the time I was done my little rant, I was breathing hard and Tori was just staring at me.

"Follow me," she said, and we walk out of the library.

Tori ended up leading me into the bathroom. Once we were inside, she locked the door and spun around to face me. She leaned back against the door and folded her arms across her chest, a satisfied look on her face.

"So," she began, "your finally going on your first date, huh?"

I nodded. Did I not just explain this?

"And you have come to me for help, have you now?"

I nodded again.

She nodded. "I will help you on one condition," she was bargining with me now? I just looked up and waited for her to continue, and when she did it was nothing close to what I thought she would say.

"After the date...tell me all the juicy details," she finished with a grin. I smiled and nodded. "Okay, then lets get to work, but first me need some tunes."

Tori and I went downstairs to go find Andrew and found him in the kitchen with the guys. Simon and Andrew talking about spells and Derek sitting on the counter eating a apple.

"Andrew?" Tori asked using pretty-please-puppy-dog-eyes. I stiffled my giggle.

"Yes, dear?" Andrew said looking up. Simon and Derek looked up too. At me. Simon's expression saying _'hey! where have you been? I've been looking for you! come over here!'_ Derek's saying _'I'm excited for tonight and I missed you all day'_. I looked at Derek and we both blushed looked down.

"-thank you." Tori said and turned to grab my hand. I paused and looked back and forth between Tori and Andrew. "Wha'd you ask him?" I asked.

"If we could use the stereo, remember?" she said with an eyeroll. Now I remembered. The iPod stereo system we had had speakers hooked up inside every room in the entire house.

Tori went into the livingroom and pulled my iPod out of my hands and plugged it into the dock. She turned it to the song "Love like Woe" by The Ready Set and turned it up.

Soon enough, we were dancing around the house. We decided to grab a snack before we got down to work. As we entered the kitchen, we were singing along to the song:

_Shes got love like woe, (woe, woe)_

_Girls got love like woe, (woe, woe, bah dah dah)_

_It kinda feels like it don't make sense,_

_cause your bringing me in,_

_and now your kicking me out again,_

_love so strong, then you moved on._

By now we were laughing and grabbing our snacks. I snuck a peek at Derek, to find that he was watching me with eyes of awe, and for the millionth time that day, I blushed.

Tori and I went back upstairs and in to the bathroom for my makeover.

2 hours later, we were done with my transformation. My hair was perfectly straightened and Tori had cut me some bangs. For my makeup she gave my the smokie eye and surprisingly, it didn't make me look goth. It actually brought some color to my face. I absolutly loved it, when I tried to thank Tori she just told me not to forget my part of the deal.

It was already 5:30. That ment dinner time. Tori made me stay in my room while she brought dinner up to me. The reason for this was because she didn't want Derek to see me yet.

Dinner came, dinner ended, and before I knew it, there was a knock on my door.

Chapter 3

I was so nervous, I thought I was gunna up-chuck. But with an encouraging push for Tori, I was able to open the door. I looked up to see Derek, dressed in all black, freshly washed hair, and smelling like...coconuts?

He looked down at me and I swear he stopped breathing. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open like a dead fish. But he quickly snapped out of his trance. "Um, you look, wow..." he summed up.

I looked at the floor. "Thanks. So, um, I guess we should get going huh?"

"Uh, yeah." And with that he lead me out of my room, down the stairs, out the house and into the woods.

We made it about halfway there in silence until he said, "So...whatcha thinkin 'bout?"

I giggled and shrugged. "What are you thinkin about?" I countered.

He looked down and shrugged. "About what kinds of flavours they have."

I laughed. Derek was good at making me laugh. I could see him out of the courner of my eye, watching me, smiling. When I turned to look at him I smiled and he frowned. Then I frowned, what was wrong? What did I do? Have I already screwed up the night? I thought I was doing pretty good.

Then he looked down again and said, "I wanna ask you something but its embrassing for me...". I moved infront of him so I could look him in the eye. "Ask me, its okay," I said softly.

He took a deep breath but he still blushed like mad, then he let it out in one big breath, "Can I hold your hand?"

That was all? Of course you could dummy!

"Of course," I said in a low voice but looked up and smiled at him. He looked so relieved and smiled back at me. Then he took my hand in his and it just...felt so...right. We stared at our hands for what seemed like forever, but finally Derek broke out of the trance and said, "We should get going." I nodded and we continued walking, hand in hand.

When we reached the ice cream store, Derek had me stand around the corner so the counterman wouldn't see my face. When Derek came back, he had two cups of chocolaty-peanut-butter ice cream in his hands. He gave one to me and I thanked him.

We walk alittle bit into the woods and found a log to sit on while we ate. After awhile, Derek had already finished his cup when I was only halfway done.

He sighed and grunted, "I wish we had gotten more money so I could more." I couldn't help but giggle at that. I scooted over closer to him and said, "Here," and fed him a big spoonfull of ice cream. When I took the spoon back he had chocolate right on the tip of his nose. I giggled again.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"You've got stuff on your face," I said, then laughed harder when he tried getting it off with his tongue.

"Here let me do it," I grabbed one of the napkins we had and leaned in to wipe the chocolate off. At this point our faces were only inches apart, his warm breath tickling my lips. When I was down, I looked up to see him staring at me, then at my lips, then back at me again.

_Oh. My. God. does he want to kiss me?_ But then he abruptly shook his head, as if to clear his thoughts then mumbled, "Its getting late. We should back for the bonfire."

I didn't really want to but Andrew said we needed to be back because he had an announcment. I sighed and nodded, so we set out again.

After a few minutes of walking, his hand would constantly bump into mine, which as I took as his way of wanting hold hands, so I laced my fingers with his. I felt his thumb trace little circles on the back of my hand, I liked it.

Finally we reached the edge of the forest that led to the backyard. We were still in the shadows but we could see the glow of the fire and the music coming from the portable stereo. Suddenly, Derek stopped walking and turned to face me. He looked, once again, upset.

"What's wrong, Derek?" I asked.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing, just kinda upset that this is already over. I had a good time with you Chloe." he said, softly. I looked down and blushed. "I had a good time with you too, Derek."

Then there was silence. Then Derek looked up at me, his hands still around mine, and he slowly leaned in. _This was it,_ I thought, _I was about to get my first kiss with Derek!_ I leaned in to meet him.

Then suddenly, he backed out, let go of my hands, turned around and growled, totally pissed at himself. But why?

"Derek, what's wrong?" He looked back at me, slightly embrassed.

"Chloe, I'm so sorry! I just-I'm just-really, really nervous, and I know that sounds lame but I've never even liked a girl let alone kissed one and-" I cut him off by throwing my arms around his neck and pulling him down into a kiss.

He didn't even move, not one bit. I opened my eyes to see him just staring at me, then I broke away and backed up from him. He stayed in the same spot, still staring.

For some reason this made me very upset, tears started welling up and I started sniffling. That caught Derek's attention.

"Chloe?" he said softly, "Your crying. Why are you crying?"

"Oh please, as if you don't know!" I said, louder than needed. He just stood there looking confused.

"I thought you felt the same..." I said in a soft whisper, but he still heard it. I saw the gears click in his head when he finally understood.

"No Chloe! I do feel the same! I do!" he said rushing over to me.

I pulled back. "Then why didn't you kiss me back?" he stopped, and didn't say anything for way to long.

By then I burst out crying and ran from the woods, past everyone at the bonfire and into the house, ignoring everyones "Chloe what's wrong?" "What happened?" and Derek's "Chloe come back, I'm sorry. Let me explain!"

Chapter 4

After about ten minutes, Tori came into our room to check up on me. She ask if I was okay to the bonfire for the announcment. I said I was and that I would meet her there. Only she stayed with me the whole time, giving me reassurences that Derek is a jerk and had better stay away from me. She was acting like a big sister to me, and it was surprisingly very comforting.

When I was ready to come down, Tori had wrapped a blanket around me and a box of Kleenex just incase a started crying again. When we got outside and entered the circle of logs that was the bonfire pit, Derek and Simon immedeatly stood up to walk over to me.

I cringed back behind Tori. I didn't want to be bombarded or talked to be anyone other than Tori or Andrew. Tori caught this and turned her head to the boys, and give them her signature death stare, meaning to back off from me.

The boys stopped dead in there tracks, got the hint, and reluctantly sat back down, Simon and Derek on either side of Andrew. Tori and I sat down on the log across from the boys, me as far away from Derek as possible.

Thats when Andrew stood up and walk over to us. He nelt down and gave me some smores. I looked up and managed a small smile as a thank you. He said back and asked softly, "Would you like to put on some songs, Chloe?"

I slowly nodded and started to get up when I reliezed that the iPod dock was right next to Derek. I sighed and told myself, _might as well get it over with, then you don't have to look at him for the rest of the night_.So I moved as quickly as I over to the stereo, avoiding Derek's gaze, and picked a playlist. I settled for my Abandon All Ships's Geeving album. My favorite band in the world, they could always cheer me up. I clicked shuffle, turned around and went back to Tori, head down the whole time.

As soon as the first song came on, everyone turned to stare at me, because of my song choice probably. I turned to Tori and whispered a message into her ear. She nodded and looked at the others.

"I have a message from Chloe, because shes to upset to speak to anyone," Tori glared at Derek before continuing, "Anyways, she says, please stop looking at me because of the music I put on. Just because I am the way I am doesn't mean I can't like screamo/techno. They actually happen to be my favorite band but none of you knew that or even cared to ask, and I don't listen to some because I'm depressed. I listen to them because the cheer me up, believe it or not." Tori finished.

Andrew just shrugged and said, "I don't mind at all, as long as it makes you happy, Chloe." I smiled up at him and continued to softly sing the words to Geeving:

_Its so hard to say, couldn't run away_

_Its those games you played, wish you would have stayed_

I seemed to be getting happier, and apparently Andrew noticed this so he said, "Okay guys, I've set up this mini party because we are having two new guests to come stay with us. They-sorry girls-are to boys those dad will be bringing them here tonight. In fact they should be here any minute now."

Just then we heard car tires cruching the gravel of the driveway. We all turned to see two teenagers and an adult getting out of a black pick-up. Andrew got up and greeted the older man which I guessed was the father, and brought them over to sit on the empty log beside me and Tori.

"Aw nice! Take One Last Breath!" one of the boys exclaimed and started head-banging and fist-pumping to the beat. "Hey, Martin! Its Abandon All Ships!" he called to the other boy who raced over to hear the music. "No way, awesome!" the other boy said, "Whos choice of music is this?" he asked, looking at all of us.

Hesitantly, I put my hand up and managed a weak, "Mine."

"Nice, I'm going to go sit with her," said the second boy whos name was Martin. He came over and sat on my other side, then, I heard a low growl escape Derek's lips, but nobody else seemed to notice. Then the first boy came over and sat on the ground infront of me, looked up and said, "Hey," with a smile across his lips.

"Hi," I said lamely and looked away, blushing.

"Okay, I guess we should have an introduction then. I'll start off, then Simon, and all the way around the circle. okay so, I'm Andrew, I'm 37 years old and a sorcerer." Next was Simon.

"Hey, I'm Simon, 15, sorcerer, Derek is my foster brother, and I like to draw." Derek.

"Derek, 16, werewolf, Simon's foster brother, eating and sleeping." Tori.

"Hi, I'm Tori, do not call me Victoria-ever, I'm 15 and a witch, I like shopping and reading." Next was me, great.

"I'm Chloe, 15 and I'm a necromancer, and I like anything that involves movies and music." Next was the boy sitting on the ground. He had straight black hair that was just past his ears, blackish-brown eyes, strong sharp features and was holding a black guitar.

"Hey, my names Andrew, too. I'm 16 and a telekinetic half-demon. I love playing guitar and all thing Abandon All Ships," he turned and smiled at me again, "and Martin is my little bro," he finished. Martin had the same features and hair length as Andrew, but he had dirty blond hair and intense blue eyes, and a bass strapped to his back.

"I'm Martin, 16 and I'm a necromancer. I play the bass and I'm obsessed with Abandon All Ships. I'm also Andrew's little brother but only by 3 weeks." That left the brothers' dad. He brown hair that was greying, hazel eyes and a slight beard.

"Hello everyone, I'm Greg, Andrew and Martin's dad. I'm 39 and a Volo half-demon, and I've known Carson here all my life," he said with a smile directed to Andrew #1.

"Okay now that we have all be introduced, please have some smores and enjoy yourselves," Andrew #1 said then broke off from the group to talk to Greg. Right then, the brothers immedeatly turned to face me. I braced myself for alot of questions. Martin started first, "So your a necromancer too? That's awesome, I finally have someone to talk to."

"I feel the same way," I said, half distracted by Derek's stare and Andrew picking strings on his guitar.

"Hey is that Megawacko 2.1?" I asked, gesturing to his playing. He looked up, "Yeah, it is," he said smiling again. Damn he was hot, both of them were.


	2. Chapter 5

**Hi again! thanks for the awesome reviews, even tho there was only like 4, they still made me happy, so I hope you like this next chapter! R&R**

Chapter 5

_**Damn, he was hot, both of them were.**_

_But not as hot as Derek right?_ What the-? Oh its just my stupid inner voice reminding me of the guy that hurt me. I'd thought that he felt the same way, but I guess I was wrong. _Then maybe you should give him another chance and let him explain._ I guess I could but- _But nothing. You like him and he likes you, you know that and the best thing to do would be to talk to him about it._ Yeah, okay, your right. _You mean your right._

After that little conversation with myself, I noticed that everyone was packing up and retreating to the house. I quickly snapped out of it and took my iPod out of the dock, unplugged the dock and went inside.

Inside, I found all the guys in the kitchen waiting on the kettle to boil to make some hot chocolate. At the bottom of the stairs I found Tori waiting for me, a smile on her face. I walked over to her.

"Um, whats up with you?" I asked.

"Nothing, just thinking about how you, Martin and Andrew hit it off today," Tori said.

"Excuse me? We did not hit it off me were just talking."

"Mhmm sure," she said with a evil grin, "C'mon lets go get some hot chocolate."

I followed her into the kitchen where I was greeted with: a big grin and wave from Martin, a head nod from Andrew, a small 'hey' from Simon, and a longing look from Derek. Awe he looks so innocent like that, I'll have to catch him later when I feel up to it.

Tori and I made our way to the table where Greg brought us our mugs. We said our thanks and downed our drinks. When Tori was is it okay if I like Andrew?"

I gave her a weird look, "Of course you can, why would you have to ask me?"

"Well, its just because him and Martin seem really into you and I kinda thought Andrew was cool so..."

"Tori you don't have to ask me to like a guy, you know that now right?"

"Right, thanks," she said with an embarassed smile.

After that awkward conversation, I decided to go change into my pjs then go put on a movie. As I walked up the stairs and passed Simon and Derek's room, a hand reached out and pulled me into the room. I turned around to see Simon closing the door, then he turned to face me.

"Am I being kidnapped?" I asked. He didn't reply, he just walked up to me really fast, grabbed hold of my shoulders, and kissed me fiercely. I was shocked. What was he doing?

"Simon-what the hell...what are you doing?" I asked trying to break free from his lips and his hold, but he wouldn't let go.

"Chloe don't you understand? You belong with me, your mine, forever," he said and started kissing me again.

"No Simon! Get off me! I'm sorry, but theres someone else!" And with that he broke off.

His showed that he was extremely pissed off.

"NO! You stupid bitch, YOU ARE MINE!" His hand flew back and hit me. I stubbled, holding my face, and looked at him.

His anger instantly vanished, only to be replaced with utter shock. Shock and horror.

"No," he whispered, "Chloe, I didn't mean-I'm so-" I didn't hear him finish, I just ran out the door, passed a pissed off Derek(huh I guess he heard what happened), and into my room. I was about to close the door when I heard Derek say, "Chloe, oh my god, what happened!"

I looked up at him, tears running down my face. He winced at the hand mark on my face and I said, "Ask Simon."

**sorry its not that long but there will be more! Hope you liked it! I think Derek is gunna have alittle chit-chat with Simon huh? review please, GO CHLEREK!**


	3. Chapter 6

**ello me chaps! i haves another chapta fo yous! R&R**

**P.S. i don't own darkest powers, sadly :'(**

Chapter 6

Why was this happening to me? Simon was the terribly sweet guy who used to always make me feel better. Now, all I can think of is the scary, angry, abuseing Simon. I sat in my room just crying, and trying to clear my head of all the boy drama. But my first thought was about the only person who could make me feel better now. And he wasn't here right now.

I decided not to let this ruin the rest of my night. I sucked it up and changed into a pair of sleeping boxers and a spagetti strap top. I went to the bathroom to check out how bad the slap was. At the first sight of the hand mark, I burst into tears again. It was aweful. An imprint colored purple-ish red across the right side of my face.

Once again I sucked it up and made it downstairs unnoticed. I entered the living room and closed the door behind me. I kept the light off and put in Resident Evil: Afterlife. I know, ironic, but it was a good movie.

I laid down on the couch, shivering. There were no blankets in the room, but I didn't want to risk someone seeing me if I were to go get one.

When the movie was about halfway through, the door opened up just a tiny crack. I looked up to see a green eye staring into the room. Then the door opened all the way to reveal Derek, standing there looking at me.

I stared at him back.

"Can I watch too?" Derek asked. I nodded and sat up to make room. Derek walked over and sat right beside me. I could feel the warmth coming off of him. Trying to not make it obvious, I slowly scooted closer to him so I could get warmer, but I guess he noticed because he stood up and left the room.

A minute later, he came back with a big fuzy purple blanket and handed it to me. I wrapped it around myself, and then stopped. I looked up at Derek, his eyes glued to the tv. I could tell he wanted to talk to me, and I wanted to talk to him too, but it wasn't that easy.

I took the blanket and wrapped it around Derek and me together. He looked surprisingly at me when I snuggled up to his side and put his arm around my shoulders.

Derek relaxed and snuggled into me too, then said, "I wanted to talk to you."

"I figured that," I said softly. "Why did you back away when I kissed you?"

He hesitated, then sighed, "I didn't kiss you back because-" he sighed again, "if I tell you, you will think I'm weird," he said.

This made me mad. "Oh for gods sake Derek, please just tell me!"

"Okay, okay. Well theres a different part of me, the wolf part, and he-we-are very, uh, fond of you. Especially the wolf. He tells me things, and when I'm around you, he makes me want to uh..." he trailed off.

"What does he make you want to do Derek?"

"Take advantege of you," Derek turned away, completely red-faced.

"So the wolf enhances your emotions?" I asked, embarassed and feeling alittle awkward being so close to him after he told me this.

"Yeah, and I didn't kiss you back because I was afraid that it would have gotten to far and you would have hated me if I did something without meaning to."

I thought it over. "So thats it? Thats way you wouldn't kiss me back?" I asked, looking up at him. He just turned his head away, obviously embarassed and ashamed, "Yeah," he mumbled.

I sat back with a whoosh of relief. Derek's head snapped over to look at me with a confused look.

"Seriously? Derek you could have just told me that before I kissed you, I wouldn't have thought you were weird at all."

"Honest?"

"Honest. And I have another question."

Derek, after knowing what I thought about him, relaxed into the couch and said, "Well this conversation can't possibly get any weirder, so go ahead."

"Well, did you really think that one little kiss would have gotten out of controll? I mean, do you think you could have controlled it?"

I searched his face for signs of anger in case i offended him. But all he did was stare back, green eyes giving away nothing.

"Well, I've been thinking about that, and theres only one way to find out," he said, "thats another reason I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to ask you out on a do-over date."


	4. Chapter 7

**hi everyone, i very sorry that i havent updated in a while so here is the next chapter. its short but im halfway thru writing the next one soooo i will update soon! enjoy!**

Chapter 7

_**"...do-over date."**_

I was stunned. But also very excited at the same time. He wants to be given a second chance, and I want to give it to him.

I looked up at him, a little smile on my face. "What did you have in mind?"

He smirked.

So, basically Derek's plan was sleepover movie night, complete with junk food, hours of movies, and a fort. Derek had insisted on preparing everything, so I took the time to brush my hair and teeth and get all prettied up for the date. On my way out of the bathroom I bumped into Andrew#2.

"Oh, hey, Chloe I wanted to ask you something if thats okay?" he said. "Uh, yeah sure. Whats on your mind?"

Andrew fidgited and squrmed but then finally spoke. "I was gunna ask for your permission to ask out Tori, if its cool with you." Say what?

"Okay why is everyone asking me questions like that?" I said, but Andrew just stood there waiting with a confused look. "Nevermind then, but yes Andrew, of course you can ask her out, you don't need my permission."

He beemed and put on a great, big smile. "Oh thank you Chloe, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I smiled, nodded and said goodnight.

I was just around the corner from the livingroom when Martin stopped me. He looked very upset.

"Whats wrong?" I asked. He reached up and caught my chin, then he turned my head to the side to examine the purple bruise along the side of my face.

"Its worse then I thought," Martin said, concern and sadness filled his eyes. "Hey its not that bad," I said, trying to reassure him.

"Well-its just-now that I've met you, I feel the need to look after my fellow necromancer, so basically I'm your paranoid brother." he said with a smile.

I smiled back. "Has Derek seem the bruise yet?" Martin asked. I shook my head, "And hopefully he won't for awhile. I don't want him going on a rampage after Simon." Martin nodded and started to leave. I stopped him.

"Hey. I'm really happy that you care so much, thank you bro." I give him a big hug. "Anytime Chloe," he said in my ear. We said our goodnights and I left for the livingroom.

The door was closed. I raised my fist to knock but the door flew open. I look inside, it was pitch black. I walked into the room but instantly became enveloped by the darkness as the door closed behind me. Okay?

"Derek?" I called, then started to back up but bumped into a solid wall of warmth. I let out a yelp that was followed but a deep chuckle.


End file.
